Half Italy: Full Italy Consequences
by Domomomo
Summary: It is time for Lovino Vargas to live up to his family name and face FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES. Based on "Half Life: Full Life Consequences" by squirrelking.
1. Half Italy: Full Italy Consequences

Lovino Vargas who was Feliciano Vargass brother was one day in a church praying at an altar. He got a text message from his brother saying that germans and frenchmans were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.

Lovino Vargas got out of the church and wet on the stairs to go up to the roof of the building where he left his vespa and normal people close because he was in his church ones. Lovino Vargas got on his vespa and said "it's time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences" so he had to go.

Lovino Vargas ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there were no frenchmen around because he ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the tomatoes were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Lovino Vargass quest to help his brother where he was. Lovino Vargas looked around the countrysides and said "it's a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my pathetic brother to defeat the potato bastards".

Lovino Vargas was late so he had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Lovino Vargas went by the english cops came and wanted to give him a ticket. Here Lovino Vargas saw the first enemy because the cop was posessed and had big eyebrwos.

"I cant give you my lisense officer" Lovino Vargas said

"Why not?" said the english oficer back to Lovino Vargas.

"Because you are asshole" so Lovino Vargas headbutted the oficer in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.

Lovino Vargas had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Feliciano needed him where he was. Lovino Vargas looked at the road signs and saw "Berlin" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Lovino Vargas almost turned around but heard screaming Like Feliciano so he went faster again.

Lovino Vargas drove in and did another flip n jumped off his vespa and the vespa took out some potato bastards infront of Lovino Vargas. Lovino Vargas scowled and walked fast. Lovino Vargas then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at potato bastards in front of a house.

Lovino Vargas said "Potato bastards leave this place" and the potato bastards said "but this is our haus" and Lovino Vargas felt sorry for them becaus they were ugly and couldnt live there anymore because they were faggts so he blew up the house and killed the potato bastards so they were dead now.

Then Lovino Vargas herd another scream from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Berdlin was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the tomats were dead and teh dirt was messy and gross from liverwurst.

When Lovino Vargas got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Felishiano Vargas runnin from that fucking krautt and Feliciano said "Lovino Vargas! Over here!" so Lovino Vargas went there to where Feliciano Vargas was running from. Lovino Vargas fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the fuckning kraut in the eyes and the fucking kraut couldnt see.

Felicano Vargas said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and hugged the fucking kraut in the face and the kraut fell. Lovino Vargas said "thanks i could help, bro" and Feliciano Vargas said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Lovino Vargas yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Feliciano Vargas looked up and said "NOO! Lovino Vargas run out of here fast as you can!" and Lovino Vargas walked real fast out.

Lovino Vargas loked back and saw Feliciano get rapped on by the wine bastard and he was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back fucking pedo!" Lovino Vargas yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued...?


	2. What Has Tobe Done

Lovino Vargas walked like speed of light back to his vesp and left behind the bad place behind him. Lovino Vargas had to ride his vespa really fast back to the church but Lovino Vargass gas ran out. Lovino Vargas jumped fast off the vespa and landed on dead peoples hands.

"Feliciano Vargas is now these hands... i must kill the fucking pedo and live up to full-life consequences!" Lovino Vargas said out loud.

Lovino Vargas picked up a tommy gun and aimed it at trees to see if he could. Lovino Vargas shot and tree fell down in front of him. Lovino Vargas seen eggs fall out of the tree and he put them back home safe.

"These gilbirds dont have to see Feliciano Vargas yet. its not time." Lovino Vargas said to him.

Lovino Vargas had to walked faster and was back at his chuch alter and pray to god. He prayed realy hard and god told him of fucking pedo.

"I know his weakness now" Lovino Vargas said. And after that he got text message from someone. Lovino Vargas opened up the texts and read them.

"Dear Lovino Vargas, how are you? I miss you at home come home safe and soon with Feliciano Vargas for la tomatina. Love boss spain." Lovino Vargas looked at it and got sad and yelled "I WILL KILL THE PEDO AND FELICIANO VARGAS WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!" then he turned on off the cellphone and wet on the stairs again up to his other more faster vespa that had gas in it this time.

Lovino Vargas put the tommy gun on his vespa and his machine gun and his rocket gun that he found on the side of the vespa. He went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Berlin and back to the bad place where Feliciano Vargas was. Lovino Vargas went off road and did backflips and landed on back wheels but kept going too.

Lovino Vargas went really fast again like before and was soon back again at Berlin but saw more potato bastards. Lovino Vargas said to them "Potato bastards i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the countrysides and you will not die of Lovino Vargas." The potato bastards said that "no we will kill you" and walked fast to Lovino Vargass vespa. Lovino Vargas waited until they were in front of his vespa and backflipped off his bars and shot heads below and landed and walked fast to where the fucking pedo was.

"you will be one of us!" yelled the dead potato bastards. Lovino Vargas laughed and shot a rocket at them.

Lovino Vargas saw the fucking pedo far down the road and walked slow this time. He walked really slow like a turtle and sat down on a rock and watched the fucking pedo near the dead fucking kraut and where the place that Feliciano Vargas was. The fucking pedo was laughing at Lovino Vargas so Lovino Vargas said "YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!" and shot a rocket at him since that was his weakness.

The fucking pedo died and Lovino Vargas was happy. He walked over to the dead fuckers and put them under the ground and planted tomats on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was tasty things there now to be happy.

Lovino Vargas walked to where Feliciano Vargas was lying dead and crushed from the fucking pedos dick and looked down. A tear droped out of Lovino Vargass eye and landed on Feliciano Vargas.

"You are dead bro and i killed the evil pedo." Lovino Vargas told Feliciano Vargas

Then Lovino Vargas saw something bad. A potato was on Feliciano Vargas! Feliciano Vargas standed up and said "Lovino Vargas... you got here slow and now i am potato bastard. you will pay..."

to be continued...?


End file.
